


Spread thin

by gothfoxx



Series: Precious Preserves [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Description of Injuries, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Healing, Janus is dark side mom, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side, Mention of Past Abuse, Non-Sexual Age Play, Remus can be chill, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Uuuuh weird or slightly gross facts cause Remus is still intrusive thoughts, learning to cope, momceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: There’s a new door on the dark’s side
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Precious Preserves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781338
Comments: 24
Kudos: 115





	1. Black Currant

Janus was  _ not _ in the middle of making meals for the week when he heard and felt a feeling of distress and fear tug at his heart. He was  _ unconcerned  _ by the feeling and that it was coming from the direction of the dark side bedrooms.

“Remus are you  _ unhurt _ ?” The self preservation side called out as he made his way to the hall. He was stopped short by the sight of a new door, the tugging was coming from behind it and so was the heartbreaking sound of sobbing.

Remus had popped his head out of his room to answer the other but he also stopped, mouth open to speak, to stare at the new door. It was rather plain looking as new doors often are but it had remnants of stickers in places, like someone had scraped the surface in a hurry and without care. The sad sight made the sobbing coming from the room that much more concerning. Both sides look from the door to each other, Remus nods and heads to the linen closet while Janus walks over to the sad door and summons all his arms.

A few new sides and figments had formed over the years in Thomas’s mind. Not all of them were strong enough to make it to become fully realized and the process of being re-absorbed was extremely painful. The dark sides had a routine in place to try and ease as much suffering as they could for these unfortunate aspects, and by going by the sounds they heard the process might have already started. Now armed and “armed” the sides opened the door quietly and stepped in ready for the ghastly sight that surely awaited them.


	2. Fig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see what’s behind the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: past manipulation mentions, injury (let me know if I missed something)

Glass dug into Logan’s clammy skin as he curled up into the fetal position, the self soothing rocking not helping the situation in the slightest. A deep bruising sadness enveloped his form and though he tried to physically hold himself together he couldn’t help the sensation of being broken. The mixture of pains pushed out ragged sobs from him and he let them, holding back his emotions is what had gotten him here and Logan always learned his lessons the first time.

Patton had  **warned** the “light” sides since the split that if they didn’t behave then they would end up on the dark’s side. As children they didn’t have reason to disbelieve what Patton said, he was based on adults like Thomas’s dad and Father McFloot so he  **must** know what’s best. Logan hadn’t thought to question that logic even as he grew to become Logic. It was just a fundamental part of being part of a whole. But now he  _ knew _ that Patton was right, he was  **bad** and now he was  **paying** for it.

Along with the broken bottles anything not secured was strewn about the floor, the story Roman wrote him for Christmas was having its words washed away by the water leaking out the souvenir snow globe from the planetarium, the stim music cds Virgil had made him were cracked or scratched beyond repair under his toppled desk. The few things he had for himself ruined and crumpled just like him, if he was able to think clearly he might have been inclined to make an observation about how he was also on the floor in a crumpled state. As it was he was not thinking clearly and the two sides inching his way were kind enough not to point it out.

“L-Logan?” Janus’ voice stuck to his throat, having to be forced out to be even a whisper. He knelt next to the sobbing aspect, careful not to cut himself in the process, and slowly used all his arms to transplant Logan onto his lap. Remus being unnaturally quiet snuck back out of the room, likely to get the med kit from the dining nook. “I’ve got you, take some deep breaths for me.” It’s easy to fall back into the tactics he used to use for Virgil, before Anxiety left them. “In 3…2…1. Hold 6…5…4…3…2…1. Out 7…6…5…4…3…2…1.” 


	3. Chokeberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get read to get info dumped on  
> Oh and a clue is uncovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 12-31: fixed spelling error

They sit there like that counting breaths and at some point Remus comes back and joins the count. It seems like it’s been hours by the time Logan has calmed enough to stop full body sobbing and transition to slow, silent, tears but in reality it’s only been 20 or so minutes. Logan sags in Janus’ hold, too tired to even be tense around the supposed villains. “I believe our bibliophile is ready to be doctored, Janny” Remus huffs out in a sad excuse for a reassuring laugh as he opens the med kit. With greater care than he’s ever shown outside of his fellow darks Remus begins clearing and cleaning each wound, most he wraps afterwards but a few cuts are  too deep to just leave be. They would have to sew up those and hope that Logan would heal mentally enough for the cuts not to scar, even if scars  _ did _ look cool sometimes.

“Hey teach, did you know that the stitch used on people was originally a mattress stitch? How do you think humans discovered it worked on people?” Remus asked as he got out the sterilized surgical silk and the half loop needles. “Cause the earliest reports say humans started sewing each other up around 3000BC, they used all kinds of stuff too like hemp, cotton, silk, animal muscles, and catgut. Catgut is illegal to use in most places now though, since the 30s most suture thread is dissolvable synthetic stuff.” The darker creativity keeps his voice and hands steady as he administered localized anesthesia to each area before seeing the cuts closed. “The standard ratio of stitch to wound used to be 4:1 but nowadays it’s 6:1, bodies stretch a lot so they need that wiggle room. Good old Jenkin and his research stop a lot of painful popped stitches, can you believe that doctors use to only use a 2:1 ratio? And people think  _ I’m _ a sadist.” 

While Remus babbles on about weird medical facts Janus looked around the room to get an understanding of what happened to Logan. With the way the glass was under the logical side as well as laying on top of him it was reasonable to assume that whatever happened had two parts. There were labels with dates and times on them, the contents must have been important then. Janus lifted a paper label with an extra hand and brought it closer to read. Unfortunately a curved shard pierced his glove, a burning radiated from the nick and built up intensity until the deceptive side was warm all over. It was familiar and foreign at the same time, it reminded Janus of the fondness he held for his boys but centered around the gut instead of the breast. Oh.  _ Oh.  _ This was infatuation, puppy love, and as quickly as it manifested it faded into nothing. ‘What the hell?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a lot about the history of sutures while looking for a few facts to add to this chapter. I just wanted to know when mattress stitch became the standard for sutures, didn’t find that but it’s all good.


	4. Elderberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints to what’s to come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy world typing day!

Once Logan’s cuts were taken care of Janus stood with the logical side still in his grasp, “you need to rest but your room is in no condition to be in right now.” Remus nodded in agreement taking a glance at the bed, one of the supports broken and the mattress sagging. “Do you want to stay in one of our rooms, the living room, or with the figments?” Janus asks as they enter the hallway, there are 3 doors besides Logan’s newly added one, Remus’ sour apple green covered in Various hazard signs, Janus’ butter yellow with gold detailing, and a beige door with all kinds of stickers and decorations. There was another hall with another set of doors but Janus wanted Logan close to his own room in case the poor side started to become unstable.

Weakly Logan looked between his options, he didn’t understand why they were treating him so kindly but he felt an urge to stay close to Remus and Janus. Though it seemed childish he buried his head into the shoulder he was propped against and gripped onto the deceptive side’s cape. “Stay with you?” It came out barely more than a whisper and uncharacteristically nervous for the usually put together logical side. Both senior darks shared a look, less worried now and more achingly sad, before they made their way to the yellow door. “Of course, I  _ would _ go back on my word. We  _ won’t _ stick close.” Janus soothed as he pet Logan’s sweaty hair, Remus opens the way into Janus’ room and follows them in before closing it again softly.

The room, like every side’s bedroom, used Thomas’s bedroom as a base but was unique to their aesthetic and purpose. Janus’ had extra bookshelves like Logan’s but instead of science textbooks and mystery novels they were filled with psychology, philosophy, and Greek plays. The whole room felt cozy and safe like that of Patton’s room but without the mind numbing nostalgia, it also lacked the overly sweet smell of store bought sugar cookies and summer breeze detergent. On the bed that they were nearing were pillows with all sorts of textures in assorted shades of yellow along with an old plush bat with mismatched button eyes. When he was set on the bed that childish urge hit again and he gathered the bat in his bandaged arms, hugging it close to his face. It took a few minutes for him to realize that he had been tucked in and that the other sides were talking in hushed tones nearby.

“He’s obviously traumatized, whatever happened was enough to make him want to escape!” _“_ _ I don’t think that’s the case Remus. His room looked like it was attacked by a tornado, not slid over to a different spot.”  _ “Yeah, that’s why I think he was hurt first. Someone did that and he tried to get away where they can’t get him.” _“_ _ I’m not saying he wasn’t hurt. I’m saying I don’t think he’s the one that moved his room.”  _ “D-do you think it was…HIM?” “ _Probably. But we’ll deal with that later. Right now Logan needs stability and safety._ ”  “They’re not going to touch him!” “ _No they won’t_.”  With those words ringing firmly who’s ears Logan drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be adding another tag depending on my mood next chapter


	5. Mulberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with more cartoon quotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Serpent day! Have some momceit as a treat

Remy and Emile were talking over coffee, a normal evening affair for them, when a knock interrupted their light banter. The sides normally left the figments to do whatever as long as it didn’t mess with their work so being visited wasn’t a normal occurrence and thus…worrying. It was Remy who opened the door for an exhausted and ruffled Remus, “Uh, sup babes? Is like everything Gucci?” The sleep figment asked as he waved the side in. Remus flopped onto the client couch and groaned long and loud before looking up at the others, “Everything is Urban Outfitters!” He finally admits his voice teetering between pained and manic. Emile gasps, eyes wide at the declaration and Remy pales as he sets his cup on the desk, “Catch us up big guy.”

The room is not as bad as he first feared when they were in here earlier, the absence of Logan’s sobbing form and the panic centered around him put the damage in a less frantic light. The bed needed fixing, the glass swept, papers dried and hopefully saved, and replacing some broken knickknacks. Not nearly as bad as it could have been, Janus knew it could have been worse, so, so much worse. First things first, the glass and broken bobbles had to be cleared and that required a broom and dustpan! With that determined Janus nodded his head and headed out to grab the bedded supplies when he bumped into a mop of pink fluffy hair. 

“Ope! Sorry ma.” Said pink haired figment exclaimed as he reached out to steady Janus. The deceitful side thanked the psychologist and straightened(gayed) his cape before looking at the group outside the door with a questioning eyebrow quirk, “Remus said things were  _ oh bother  _ levels of bad so we came to help out!” Emile supplied as Remy looked passed and into the room, “Babe forget  _ oh bother  _ this is a  _ Zoinks. _ ” The sleep figment commented as he lowered his shades. “Pardon my French mom” he added, glancing at Janus making the side sigh, “Pardoned. Now let’s  _ not  _ get to work while the poor dear  _ isnt  _ still sleeping.” With a shooing motion of his many hands the group went off to get needed items to start clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Urban Outfitters reference: they are very unethical and their clothes aren’t nice either so Remus is saying things are bad


	6. Sourdough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing angles for a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No betas this chapter, let’s hope I didn’t miss anything

Patton marched down the hallway angry, disgusted tears rolling down his chin as he made his way down the stairs and to where the others were sitting on the couch watching an old episode of Kim Possible. “Woah, Pat bud, what’s got you so torn up?” His strange, dark son asked as he stopped beside the coffee table. Wiping the tears always so his glasses would get smudged Patton drew in a deep breath, “L-Logan hates us, he hates us and <hiccup> he tried to h-hurt me <sniffle> So I…I grounded him.” Patton choked out, trying not to go into another crying fit. Beside Virgil Roman gasped and grew pale, the princely side looked scared, good. With an extra sniffle to drive the point, Patton added, “He needs to learn his lesson so  please don’t go chasing after him.” Before he raced up to his room to cry a bit longer, leaving one perplexed and one terrified side in his wake.

“Grounded?” Virgil asks bewildered by the whole situation, “Aren’t we a little too old for that? And isn’t that kinda lenient for trying to hurt Pat?” He questions still looking at the stairs that the moral side retreated up a moment before. He was met by an eerie silence as the episode had ended and they hadn’t queued up the next one, “Dude this is seri-“ his words died in his mouth as he took in the state Roman was in, “Princy, dude, what’s up? You look like they announce that Disney is going bankrupt, it’s scaring me man.” His question was met with more silence as Roman started to cry without making a noise, it was the tears of a hopeless man.

A few minutes of the quiet tears are broken when Roman bows his head and whispers a haunted “I’m sorry.” It doesn’t feel like Ro is apologizing to him and Pat had seemed physically ok so why was he saying sorry like he just watched somebody die? “Virgil, he…he might as well be dead.” He winces as he realizes he must have been mumbling his thoughts out loud but he’s still confused, “Why would you say that? Logan just needs to cool off or whatever, he’ll probably be ungrounded in a few days.” Virgil tries to reason, the prince was just being over dramatic. “Grounded doesn’t mean grounded, grounded means  **grounded** . Logan isn’t coming back.” Roman’s nose is running now and his posture is tense and guarded, he doesn’t look like a heroic prince but a cowering dog with its tail between his legs. That’s when it happens, “Shut up. Shut up! Patton is good to us, he sees us as his kids! He wouldn’t hurt us or Logan so shut up and stop talking like he did!” Virgil snaps at the distraught Roman, growling in frustration and thoughts spiraling from mounting worry. ‘No, Logan wouldn’t  **abandon** them, Patton wouldn’t do anything to hurt them unless he  **had** to, they were a  **happy** family! Roman is just being a dramatic baby-man, it’s nothing but lies, it has to be!’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to have to edit some tags and add some more since some characters decided to go on a more scenic route


	7. Concord Grape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the fruit chapters!!!

The clean up went considerably faster with the small family working together, so by the time it was nearing dinner time they had finished separating what was salvageable and tossing what wasn’t. “ _ Don’t  _ wash up, I  _ won’t  _ insist that you both stay for dinner.” Janus instructs as he wiped his hands free of debris, “It’s  _ not  _ a good thing I  _ wasn’t  _ preparing meals for the week.” He sighs to himself as he shoos the other three out of the room and heads to the kitchen to see where he left off before this whole situation started. 

The already made lasagna sat cold on the rack, waiting to be portioned, several containers of pasta with sauce were stacked on the counter next to it. On the stove the vegetable beef stew was still lazily bubbling and the roast chicken in the oven would likely be golden by now. ‘It would be easier for Logan to stomach the stew but Remus and Remy tend to need to consume more than the others…’ so with that thought Janus used one set of hands to pull out a mixing bowl and the biscuit mix while another pulled out a pan to grease up. Some big fluffy biscuits to dip into the stew would fill up the kids without taking a long time like making cornbread would. So with a little milk with the mix and oil on the pan Janus switched the roast with the dough. He had enough time to go wake Logan from his much needed nap before the timer rang.

A soft knocking brought Logan out of slumber instantly, he didn’t remember falling asleep but by the look of the room he was in it must be late, Patton would be angry if he was late to dinner again, Patton wou-…Patton had punished him, he was banished to the dark’s side and now he at their mercy. Logan pulled the covers over his head, hugging the fuzzy bat close in foggy brained fear as the door creaked open to silhouette a presence. “Logan, honey? It’s time to come eat. You can go back to sleep afterwards if you want to.” Janus still sounded soft, reassuring and solid but not in a syrup-sweet way like Patton. By the time he made up his mind to answer Janus had walked to the bed and sat on the end, “Do you want to take Artemis with you? I don’t think Virgil would mind if you claimed her, he left her when he went to live on the other side.” Now Logan peeked out from under the covers and looked for any tells that would show Janus was lying. He saw none. “No one will laugh?” He asks weary of what and who lay beyond the room, “I promise honey, no one will laugh at you for needing some extra comfort.” Janus swears by crossing his heart, “Then, yes please.” Logan agrees. And they make it out of the room just in time for the timer to go off and see Emile pull the pan of golden biscuits out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries more bread is coming later
> 
> *Artemis is a Black flying fox and her eyes are green and purple like sock puppet Virgil’s 
> 
> Up next: family dinner and maybe some psycho-babble


	8. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time and a thing or two come to light  
> (Spoilers in the tags/tags updated)

As most of the family moved around the table passing around bowls, plates, and silverware, Logan helped Janus put away the containers of other meals away in the freezer. He held on tightly to Artemis in one arm while he used the other to pass the meatloaf, which was the last thing on the counter needing to be put away. “Thank you Logan, you  _ did _ have to help me.” Janus praised, “It was  _ unexpected  _ that you would want to rest at the table.” He said gently guiding Logan back to the eating area where the table was now set and waiting for them. Janus sat the logical side next to him so he could be close if anything happened, Logan was still quite fragile at the moment. The food was dished out without much fuss, Emile laughing softly as Remus put an unholy amount of hot pepper flakes into his bowl and Remy quietly conjuring up some colorful drinks. 

“Hey babes, what kind of drink do you want?” Remy asks as he turns to face Logan making the logical side shrink into his seat and hug the bat plush closer to his face, “Can I have some juice, please?” Logan responds shyly, his voice sounding especially small in the moment. “Sure thing babes, apple, grape, or fruit punch?” After a beat of contemplation and a cutely scrunched up face Logan chose apple juice, it reminded him of Isaac Newton. At this exchange Emile took greater notice of how the injured side was behaving, Emile’s knowledge of psychology was partly from Logan so he felt a kinship to the side, and what he saw was signs that Logan was acting childish. Not like Patton during videos or how he himself did from being the youngest of the group, no, Logan was acting like a scared little kid. Oh,  _ oh.  _ They had a lot more to address than they first thought.

Logan ate his stew quietly after Sleep had given him his glass of juice, he didn’t want to interrupt the dark sides and risk making them angry with him. They hadn’t been mean yet but Pat-pat wasn’t mean all the time either, best to be careful and keep them happy, but he was really tired and his hands kept shaking as he gripped the spoon. He should have known better than to put his glass so close to his bowl, it was only logical to put it on the other side but he had needed to use both hands to drink and, and,  _ excuses were just lies that bad boys used to try and get out of trouble _ , and when he went to get another bite of food onto his spoon he knocked over his glass of juice. The crash silenced the few sounds that had been filling the room, instantly Janus had jumped up all arms out, Remy swore while grabbing a napkin, Remus held his ears and started muttering offensive words, and Logan froze like a deer in headlights. As soon as Janus’ hand reached towards him Logan unfroze and dove under the table apologizing and trying to pick up the chunks of glass with trembling fingers.

“ ‘m sorry, I’ll fix et! Prease don't be mad! I fix et!” The logical side pleaded as another slippery chunk of the cup slip from his fingers, combined with Remus’ panicked mumbling the scene would break even the hardest of hearts. Filled with concern Janus tried to reach for Logan to make him stop before he got hurt again but he stopped when he sat the side flinch, right trauma. Thankfully Emile had crept over to their side of the table and was now sitting on the floor with Logan, “Logan, little constellation, no one is mad but we do need you to come out so we can clear that up.” The little nervously looked from the mess to the soft concerned faces looking down at him before placing the bits he had back down and nodding. With a relieved smile Emile helped Logan stand, “Thank you. Do you think you and Artemis can be my helpers and take Remus to sit on the couch?” The psychologist fictive watched as some of the tension left the little’s body now that he had something to do to focus on. “Okay, I help Wemus. Im be a good helper.” The others went about slowly soaking up the juice and clearing the cup pieces but they all discreetly observed Logan lead a still slightly upset Remus to sit on the worn couch where the two curled up close together, but not quite touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been debating about this and I finally just said heck with it and did it, at least 2 characters are going to be littles. This is non-sexual age regression a coping mechanism/technique.   
> The way Logan talks in little-space is how I talked as a kid(l=r r=w th=fr i=ē) for the genuine chitlin feel!


	9. Cracked Oat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman continue where we left them and I project on both of them (hey this is cheaper than therapy alright)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man can’t live on jam alone, have more bread!

“I’m not lying” Roman sobs out, covering his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound, “You weren’t around when we were younger, after the divide.” Virgil has to lean in to hear the princely side as he goes on in frantic whispers,“it wasn’t too bad at first, just tantrums, bursts of emotions that Padre couldn’t keep inside. He’d always say sorry though, but then  _ then _ he would make it sound like it was  _ our _ fault  _ “I wouldn’t have to hit you if you just stopped asking so many questions logan” “maybe if you cleaned up your mess I wouldn’t be angry all the time Roman” _ . We tried to be good V, we did!” With a motion that spoke of years of repetition Roman squeezed his arms in a 4/4 pattern. “It g-got really bad when Thomas w-was a teen! Padre got so mad when Lo-Lo and I b-brought up th-the way Thomas liked boys. He wo-wouldn’t allow it.” Repression, Roman was saying Patton forced him to repress part of himself, of Thomas. It wasn’t the first time Pat had tried to lock something or someone away. No, but Pat just didn’t realize it was bad right? He didn’t mean to, he’s just not bright enough to see the way it hurt them. Right?

The worry in Virgil’s stomach grew ever darker as Roman kept talking in a hushed, scared voice.“When Thomas would get in t-trouble for one of our suggestions Padre would put us in ‘time out’ and we’d have to p-patch each other up, we didn’t have the im-impur-impermanence thing Logan can do back then.” He took in a shuddering breath as Virgil was trying to process all this new information, the anxious side felt the frustrated anger from moments ago slowly being washed away with cold dread. Roman’s panic was genuine but he still couldn’t quite fathom Patton acting like that. Roman went to wipe his nose with his sleeve and on instinct Virgil caught his hand, spooking the regal side, “that won’t feel nice, let’s use a tissue and go to your room. We can figure this out once we’re both not flipping out.” A puffy eyed prince nodded and let Virgil hand him some tissues to unstuff his nose.

With a quick stop back to his own room to grab some sleep clothes Virgil shuffles into Roman’s room. He finds Roman in a pair of worn looking sweats and a novelty nasa shirt, he must have been staring because Roman hugs himself defensively, “Lo-Lo said I could have it if he could have my old Barbie shirt.” He won’t meet the other’s eyes as he sniffles and rocks side to side waiting for a scathing remark or jab. “You guys were close. I never realized.” And Virgil felt more like an ass than he did in the common room, even if Roman was being dramatic Logan was still basically a brother to him and he was scared for his brother, Virgil had yelled at him while he was hurting and had been needlessly mean about the whole thing. “Hey, Ro? I’m sorry. I wasn’t being the best of friends back there.” The prince just shrugs and takes a quick glance at the other. “You didn’t know about that stuff or anything before you started coming around” Virgil takes it as an acceptance of his lackluster apology and moves to cautiously sit next to Roman on the bed. “I’m still confused about everything you’ve told me but you didn’t deserve to be repressed…or scolded. I’ll deal with Patton until we find out where Logan is.” He took a breath in, it shook in his chest, being the adult in the situation was terrifying. 

A weight falling into his side startled him out of his line of thought, a very tired prince was leaning into him with eyes drooping. Right, crying and worry make non-anxiety based imagination people tired. “I think it’s time for bed Princy, scooch over.” He huffed playfully (or teasingly since that was more their dynamic) and pulled back the blanket behind them for the other side to crawl under. Once Roman was under the covers Virgil got up but stopped when he heard the other whimper, “Chill dude I’m just locking the door, I’m not going anywhere” “Promise?” and with a quick check to make sure the door was in fact locked Virgil walked back to the bed and slid in next to Roman. “Promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting early this week cause I have a dentist appointment and will probably hate life for a bit, enjoy!
> 
> Oh so I forgot to add this before but y’all can come yell at me on tumblr, I go by the same username


End file.
